


Face God, And Walk Backwards Into Hell

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Consent is Sexy, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons help save the world who woulda fucking guessed, Fallen Angels, M/M, Matt finds his dad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Tony Stark, Resurrection, Reveal, Snap Event, Supernatural Elements, The Avengers meet the Dark Side and realizes cookies ain't the only upside, Transformation, Wings, all the fucking Religious background here folks, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, who tf says Armageddon has to be on Earth? HM HHMMMM?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt tried to shake off the unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach, it felt like something was wrong, but then it could have been the roughly prepared meal they'd grabbed during lunch. He shook it off as best he could as he rubbed his eyes and went to the other office to check with Foggy to see if it was the aura of oncoming food poisoning or not. “Foggy, you feeling okay? Lunch doesn't seem to be settling well for me.”“Ugh, it's not just me then-” Foggy grumbled as he stood up, “Great...”“Karen, you feelin' okay?”“Yeah, I'm feeling fine-” Matt blinked, that wrong feeling was getting worse, making him stumble and shut out the image of Karen's wide eyes, “Matt, Foggy? Hey, hey!” He reached out when he felt her moving closer but he still fell, blinking around and confused when he saw Foggy getting to his feet next to him.“Um, what, what the hell just happened?”“I, where's... where are we? And,” Matt blinked, mind suddenly clicking, “Oh, no...”Foggy grabbed his arm as more and more started appearing, “Matt, is that what I think it is?”“That's the Gates...” Matt felt himself breathing heavier as more and more started crowding, just as confused. “This can't be-”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Face God, And Walk Backwards Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, here's the 411 (The info for anyone who doesn't follow the same number codes as we do in the US) Canon divergence. Scott never got trapped, he survived the Snap, but Cassie... didn't. If I did this right, EVERYTHING written is an alternate to the canon Snap. Everything otherwise Should have happened.  
> Alright, everyone informed? Carry on!  
> *I was going to post it as a chaptered story but it's late and the last time I posed a story by the chapter upon completing it I didn't realized I'd chopped the shit outa the first chapter for several hours, until I'd had time to double check and reread it so the - are basically chapter markers

Matt tried to shake off the unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach, it felt like something was wrong, but then it could have been the roughly prepared meal they'd grabbed during lunch. He shook it off as best he could as he rubbed his eyes and went to the other office to check with Foggy to see if it was the aura of oncoming food poisoning or not. “Foggy, you feeling okay? Lunch doesn't seem to be settling well for me.”

“Ugh, it's not just me then-” Foggy grumbled as he stood up, “Great...”

“Karen, you feelin' okay?”

“Yeah, I'm feeling fine-” Matt blinked, that wrong feeling was getting worse, making him stumble and shut out the image of Karen's wide eyes, “Matt, Foggy? Hey, hey!” He reached out when he felt her moving closer but he still fell, blinking around and confused when he saw Foggy getting to his feet next to him.

“Um, what, what the hell just happened?”

“I, where's... where are we? And,” Matt blinked, mind suddenly clicking, “Oh, no...”

Foggy grabbed his arm as more and more started appearing, “Matt, is that what I think it is?”

“That's the Gates...” Matt felt himself breathing heavier as more and more started crowding, just as confused. “This can't be-”

“Matt, what, does this mean what I think it means?”

“No,” was gasped out, “This- this isn't God's design...”

“Matt, buddy, we're- You just said, those are The Gates!”

“This is Wrong... All this, is Wrong. I, I felt it-” Matt stepped back, away from the press of the crowd. “It's not Right, Foggy. Something's Wrong. I, we, shouldn't be Here, not yet.”

“Buddy, when your time is up, it's up... There's, not really much we can do about that.”

Matt winced, clutching at his chest, “This, isn't Right,” he grit his teeth against the searing pain, a Marker about to Break. “Foggy, I can't, I can't, not yet.”

“Matt, we don't have a choice!”

“Foggy, it's Dad... He's, the Deal is being Broken. I, I can't just let it Break!” Foggy looked so scared, “I'm sorry, I, I can't! I have to-” He shook his head when he stepped back, “I have to find a way to Fix this. I can't just- let it Break.”

“Matt-”

“Don't wait up, Foggy! I'll, I'll be back, once I've fixed it.”

“Matt, MATT!”

Matt tried to shove his way through the crowd, there was always a 'drop off' point, a place where souls filtered in. “Make a hole!” It helped, some old souls knowing to get out of the way, but it wasn't quick enough, the portal between Heaven and Earth would close if he didn't get through it.

“What are you going to do when you get there?! Pull some Vengeance Demon shit? Possess your own Body?!” By God, was Foggy living up to his name... “Matt, think about this!”

Matt took a deep breath and sighed as his wings suddenly materialized and spread out in the gap of the crowd, “I'll figure it out once I get there-” On Earth, his body and Mind and Soul were conflicted, unsure and unused to actually using his abilities to their full extent but Here... Here he had all his knowledge and power. “I'll see you later, Foggy.” Matt smiled and took off, sighing at the nostalgia feeling of soaring through the clouds before he caught the rift closing and diving into it.

“God... BLESS YOU MURDOCK!” Foggy screeched as the crowd started pressing in again, sniffling before his hand was brushed.

“Have, have you seen my Dad? Um, he's tall, kinda dopey sometimes...”

Foggy quickly wiped his nose as he blinked down at the young girl, “Um, what's his name?”

“Scott, Scott Lang. I, can't find dad or mom... And, I- don't know what's going on.”

“It's, it'll be okay. Um, there's someone at the Gate, if... If I remember right he's supposed to sign everyone in, we can ask him if he's seen them.”

“Okay-”

-

Matt was looking down at Karen crying and panicked, nothing was left of them... Like, it was almost as if they'd turned into pillars of salt, but it was nothing but ash remaining of them. _Karen._ No body, no body, no way of- _KAREN!_ Matt winced at the scream when the desk lamp blew. No body didn't mean no power, he could still interact. Even if he currently was barely more than a ghost.

“M-Matt?”

 _Yes, it's me. I need-_ He needed a vessel, someone or something that could hold him, something he could use... He smiled as the wind kicked up in the office, scattering the ash. He smiled when he saw her eyes lock onto him before she looked confused and scared. _I'm here._

“Matt, wait, is, is Foggy- what happened?

Matt felt so drained. Interacting without a vessel of some kind was just, draining. He did smile as the overhead lights flared brighter than they probably should before they flickered out. _He's upstairs, where he belongs._

“Okay, but, you're still here, that means... Demons need a vessel, right? Right, they need a body otherwise they can't really do much more than just, haunt. Um, how, ugh, I bet you're seriously rethinking that 'no guide dog' policy of yours, huh?”

Matt would have snorted if he needed or used air. _Don't need one anymore anyway..._

“Wait, what about me? Would, I mean, it's just, um, a loan. That, you can do that, right? Just, borrow?”

Matt was honestly at a loss for how to get the words across, but then it clicked. Demons can **whisper** as well as tempt... _“I'll make you a Deal.”_

Karen's eyes shot around as she looked for the voice that caused her to shiver and goosebumps to raise. “I'll, lend you my body, in return... you keep our standing Deal.”

“ _I will do everything in my Power to keep you from harm in my presence.”_

Karen smiled, nodding, “Deal.”

Matt felt his balance shift, growling as he fell to the side, growling, “Karen, we need to talk about your footwear...” He kicked the damned heels off before even trying to get upright, finally fully understanding the phrase 'ill fitting suit', “Please, tell me you have something other than those?”

_Bottom drawer, left side, behind the lunchbox._

“Oh thank God...” Matt mumbled while grabbing the shoes, oh boy it was an experience getting them on much smaller feet than his. He blinked and tilted his head when he caught Karen's reflection in his office windows. “Oh, that's conspicuous as hell... Do, are my eyes always like that?”

_No, that one's a new one on me too..._

“Well, shit... here's hoping I didn't break my office backup,” Matt grumbled as he tied the shoes up and headed into his office. “Is, is that you trying to sway or is that muscle memory?”

_It always takes me a few minutes switching from heels to flats, it'll stop soon._

“Better not fall down the fucking stairs...” Matt grumbled as he found his glasses and snorted, they were large but worked to cover his eyes. “Karen, I'm... gonna need you to drive. I got someone I need to find.”

_Is that what that pulling is? Did you seriously dive down here to make a fucking Deal?!_

“No, it's, because a Deal of mine is trying to Break. I've, I've gotta fix it somehow. It's, it's my Dad.”

_Shit, wait, keys! Purse, top drawer right side!_

“Right, purse... Women have purses.”

_Let me drive, I'll take care of it, just, tell me where we're going._

Matt sighed, grumbling as he saw and heard the outside world. _This thing doesn't even come with audio descriptions..._

Karen cracked up, actually having to lean on her desk and wipe away the tears as Matt felt the sadness seeping in, “Listen, Matt... This is, this is extremely New and Weird, so- Can we just get through this?”

_Yeah, it's the same for me too, so just, try to keep it together as best you can. Hopefully we can, figure something out._

-

Matt sat back and watched, trying his best not to interact but he wasn't surprised when on occasion he'd forget and give Karen a slight panic attack while they drove. _Sorry, head right._

“Just, no more yanking the wheel or snapping my head around alright? Please!”

_Still getting use to riding shotgun rather than driving... I'll, figure it out._

“This, you're serious?! Here?! Matt, this is- not going to work...”

_Just, please, roll with this Karen. I can, I can be really persuasive when I want to be._

“Just, leave me outa any Deals, alright?”

_Karen... I'm surprised at you..._

“Just, stating it for the record, alright?”

_Understandable. Now, let me back in the driver's seat._

“Oh, hell no, not before I find a real parking space. I'll get towed in 2 minutes flat here!” Matt sighed and tried to relax, though Karen's anxiety wasn't really helping much, “So, what's the plan here?”

_The truth tends to work..._

“Matt, we are Not in the Kitchen anymore... Yeah, you, or the Devil might have a reputation There, but Here... We ain't in Kansas anymore. So, you're gonna have to do a whole fucking lot of 'persuading' to get us heard.”

_Like I said, I can be very persuasive._

Karen finally growled as she slammed the car into park before grabbing her purse and grumbling about Demons as she started feeding coins into the meter. “Think we can get this done in an hour? I'm... outa,” she blinked as her hand lifted of its own accord and blinked when the machine read 8s across the screen. “Huh, remind me to take you with me next time I park uptown...”

_Not sure if it'll get you out of a parking ticket, but your change should be the last registered, so there's at least a fighting chance with all the cameras around here. Okay, let me drive._

“Yeah, okay, just... Don't get me tazed or anything. Please?”

Matt sighed as he shifted his feet and blinked at the world, “Thank God, at least the motion blur is gone... So, it is my brain causing all that, good to know.” He trudged back toward the building, “Did you really have to park us this far away?”

_Hey, you want to risk getting our Only source of transportation around here towed?_

“Yeah, okay, I get it.” Matt shifted the glasses up a little higher as they made it to the building. He took a deep breath before entering.

 _Matt, the desk... you have to-_ Karen's protests died as Matt let her see the people going on about their business, not a one taking notice. _Huh, okay, that's, New..._

He waited until he got the to elevator to respond, “I have a Deal that's trying to Break... You'd be surprised what I can pull off.” He didn't even hit a button, just watched as the doors shut and took him to the floor he felt the pulling from.

_I just have this sinking suspicion I'mma get shot..._

Matt snorted, “Karen, the gun would jam if they tried. If they do have the Clarity to even see us right now.” He was smiling at the man blinking and looking around before he continued on his pack, Matt stepping aside when he headed for the elevator. Not the one he was looking for. He felt the Marker burning hotter, feeling Karen fighting for control as he tried to calm it and block it from her. “Don't worry,” he smiled as the sorrowful man's head shot up, eyes wide as he turned to him, “We're here to help.”

“Jesus Christ!” Matt smirked as the man tried to shoot to his feet, stumbling back, tripping over the stool legs while the others around him jumped up and started drawing down on him.

“Who the hell are you?!”

Karen was responsible for the laughter bubbling up, trying to hide the giggling fit as Matt forced back the sound and grinned, “You'd call me the Devil, I supposed.”

“How the fuck did you get in here? Friday! What the fuck is going on?”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, it seems we've had some camera malfunction. I'm unable to track this individual ever entering the building.”

“I'm not here as any form of threat, I'm here because I... I have a Deal here, someone that I hold a Marker on, and, I can feel that Marker trying to Break. I, can't let it Break.”

“You're shitting me, right?”

“I really wish I was...”

-

_This is Him, this is the reason behind it all?_

Matt shook his head, smiling, noting the similarities and the differences in the man's face. “Yeah, that's him.” Matt shrugged against the heads turning toward him, “I'm talking to Karen.”

“Who's that?”

“Um,” Matt shrugged and waved a hand toward himself, “She's, the owner of this body. She's, letting me borrow it, hopefully to help.”

“Why- why now, of all-”

“Mine was... dusted, I guess. I- I was,” Matt's eyes tipped upward, “I, it felt wrong, not like something preordained. It, that wasn't supposed to happen. All those souls, gathering at once. It, was Wrong, and I- I planned to, pull an old trick, um, basically possess my body, but it was... gone. Karen was nice enough to Offer me a Deal. But, how, what caused all this?”

“But, you, you came back from-” Matt shrugged and nodded at the upward point. “How?!”

“I'm the Devil, I thought we'd established that. I, Chose to come back, and, my wings carried me here. It was the after that was a bitch to deal with...”

“There's no way we can fix this,” Matt sighed at the defeat in it, “The Stones, took them away-”

“Then they can bring them back!”

“The Stones were destroyed! We can't bring them back!”

“There has got to be a way... I, the Marker would have Broken by now if there wasn't a way!”

Matt tensed up when he heard, “What's this Marker you're talking about? What's going on with that?”

“I have a Marker, for... someone's- happiness, and- it keeps flaring and I can feel the tension on it, trying to Break. It's why I'm here. I, I can't let that Marker Break.”

“Okay, can we just rewind all the way back to the beginning?”

Matt couldn't help the chuckle, “Which one?”

_Matt!_

He chuckled, “Sorry, I had to ask. Um, nearly two decades ago, I- lost someone. Someone very dear to me. I, made a Deal. I, was lucky, you could say. The one I made the Deal with wanted Out. So- The cost of a soul returned, is a soul removed. I, was the soul 'removed', I took the Demon's place, and in return, that person was returned to the mortal coil and he'd be happy even with me no longer being in his life. Now, so many years later, that Marker is screaming at me. And it happened just after my partner and I ended up upstairs, so- I, uh, skipped the check in and jumped back down here.”

_Foggy is pissed I bet..._

Matt chuckled as he nodded, “Yeah, he's probably still pissed...” He waved off the confused looks, “And, well, here we are. I, I know I'm not technically supposed to try and- honestly do any of this but, my Dad is still alive, and so long as he is that Marker still exists. So I take it you lost... a lot of happiness in whatever the fuck went down down here.”

_Tell them about what you can do, Matt!_

Matt shook his head, “I, can do some things, I just-” It felt like being pulled backwards, falling down, blinking and suddenly seeing the world through another. _Karen, you're a strong willed bitch, and I love you for it, but now is not the time to try a war of wills right now!_

“Listen, alright, Matt is stronger than he believes, or possible wants to be, but- Do you remember the freak meteor strike awhile back? He did that! And that was just one- He's not the only one here, there's... dozens across the city, who knows how many there are across the state!”

_Karen, what the hell are you thinking right now?! I can't- we don't know how many made it through that Event! I, I have a chance at finding out, sure, but do you really think a bunch of self-centered Demons are going to give a single fuck about the ones lost?!_

“Matt, shut up, stop yelling in my ear, please! I, I know at least one thing I can do about that, I can call and find out.”

Matt growled as Karen made a call. _I should have stayed my ass in Heaven..._

“You chose this Hell, Murdock, I don't wanna fucking hear it. Yeah, Weasel? Weasel! Oh thank- honestly whoever, um, I need you to do a headcount. I'm heading over, um, it's complicated but uh, I've got a Passenger, so...”

-

Weasel's eyes were wide the moment he did a double take, “Oh fuck me, sideways... Murdock, um, so, when'd you get into time share?”

Matt was chuckling as he tossed the glasses onto the bar, downing the drink set in front of him and grinning. “I have something you'll want back-” He felt Karen shivering, cringing away as he brought up the Marker.

“What, no, I've never made a Deal with you, Murdock... I ain't stupid enough to Deal with the Devil Himself.”

“This time, you were smart enough to. But, the danger's passed, and with everyone suddenly turning to ash, I know you'll want this Knowledge.” Matt grinned, Karen was shaking as she caught their reflection from the mirror behind the bar, “I free you from our Deal.”

Weasel froze for the second it took Matt to flip the coin before he scrambled to catch the disintegrating coin, eyes wide and breath coming in harsh panting, “Holy shit... Holy shit! You, and- wait, you said it was- it was Safe to Know?”

“It might be what makes this work. I know you've noticed half the fucking planet disappearing...” Matt took a look around the bar, blinking at a few missing faces, quirking a brow at Weasel who dropped his head and shook it, “Fuck.. This may just be more difficult than I thought... I need you to broadcast something, can you? Cast it as far as you can. This is for everyone.”

“I, I can try, Matt, but- there's only so far I can reach...”

“Then spread it, like the fucking plagues. Make sure they all know to keep it going. This, this involves us ALL. Not just Demons, or Fallen, or Humans, everything remaining on this planet.” Matt blinked at the human shuffling in to settle at the end of the bar, looking dejected and broken. “Let me know when you're ready, and get that poor guy a beer, won't you? Put it on my tab.”

Weasel practically sneered but he understood, it was a horrible day for Everyone, not just the regulars. “Alright, hit me with it.”

“Sorry, Karen, this might hurt... I've never done this while possessing someone,” he mumbled before straightening his back. “This is Samael... The Fallen Son, the Bringer of Light unto the Heavens and the Earth, and the Mourning Star. The First of the Fallen... We've all been- Exiled, to this blue sandbox He called Earth. Believe it or not, the Event that just occurred was Not His Plan. Another is responsible. A Being, steps above Human, calling himself a God, wiped out half the fucking planet! I know I refused to stand and fight the way most had, when we Fell... I Knew, fighting or not, we would only make it worse for ourselves, for against God, we can't even hold a candle light against His storm. But, this asshole... Let's show him exactly how much it takes to be able to stand against Us, and show him why we are the Fallen. And why God feared us remaining among His troops!”

“We, we can't do anything without Deals...”

Matt blinked at one of the patrons standing, “Deals, were nothing more than our own way of settling a Debt we felt Humanity Owed Us. We had the mindset, that if it was asked for, and paid for, we could never be harmed by it, as we were when we stood down against Orders. We- are Free. That's what's holding Us back. We are truly Free, and every one of us is still following the words of the one before us. And the very fact that this Event was not ordained by God, tells me, we can put this to right... We can Fix This, with or without Deals. But no One is capable of it. We'd need an Army to pull this off...”

Matt flinched away from the icy grip of Death as Weasel gripped his arm, turning and blinking at the dead eyes, “Where?”

Matt smiled, he had an Army... “The Avenger's are attempting to orchestrate a second strike, but so many of theirs were lost, they'd stand no chance, not without Help. And I'd say, an army of the Damned would be a good start.”

Karen shied away at the sudden slam of fists against tables, “To War!”

Weasel didn't even flinch at the manifestations, though the human down at the end seemed to panic a bit, “To War.”

Matt smiled as he slid through Karen's phone. _That one._ He smiled and hit call. “Stark, I've got an Army, and I think I have a way to fix this. We just need a rendezvous point.” He didn't catch the human leaving the bar.

-

Karen was wide eyed at all the people, crowding the streets, blocking out what remained of the world, “Holy shit, that's a lot-”

_And they say God doesn't make mistakes... I supposed they're right though. If not for us, there wouldn't be a second wave, there might have even been no chance at fixing this._

“Hey, um, you're uh, Him, aren't you? Uh, what- Sam, something or other-” Matt was the one blinking at the human approaching as he watched the streets below.

“Samael, they call me, sometimes, others Lucifer, or the Devil, or- Just Matt's fine, at least when I'm in the driver's seat. Um, Karen is the person that owns the body I'm borrowing though, so, she might get a little cross at you if you don't call her the right name.”

_Matt, wasn't that the guy at the bar?_

Matt blinked again, tilting his head, “Yeah, I think it is- So, what do I call you?”

“Just, Clint, Hawkeye works too, but- Do you really, wow, I mean- Here I thought it was all bullshit, ya know? I didn't believe a word of it until Stark talked me into heading to Sister Margret's. I've been around the place a few times, in the past, getting information and stuff but- Never had anything like last night go down, or this.”

“You'd be amazed on how many feet you can get on the ground when Satan himself calls to action.”

“Yeah, um, so- what's the plan?”

Matt sighed, “We- are going to-” He shook his head, “We're gonna go Gate crashing...”

“What?!”

“We're going to go in and take back every soul we can that is supposed to still be here. And, once that's done, it's all a matter of getting everyone back to the way they were. And, trust me, once we get a few of them back... that'll be the easy part.”

“You, you just said, last night, you don't hold a fucking candle against God, and you want to go steal Souls from Heaven?!”

“It's not Stealing, it's returning them where they belong. Hell, considering how it happened, they might possibly still be outside the Gate. An Event like that, unplanned... That doesn't happen, not to this magnitude. I few thousands souls, that can happen, it passes, but this- this was Billions, in seconds, minutes tops. There's no way Heaven is going to just open the Gates like that. Too big a chance at a Trojan horse event, again...”

“What do you mean?”

“It's, it's a long fucking story, let's just say it starts with Adam and Eve.” Matt shrugged. “This place have a balcony?”

“Yeah, several, and a landing pad. It's this way.”

_How bad could this go? Matt... seriously?_

“I still have our Marker, I Still hold our Deal. I will do my best to ensure you're not harmed in my presence.”

_That doesn't tell me Shit, Murdock! Can a living human even get to Heaven's Gate?! You're still riding shotgun in my body!_

“Karen, living humans have seen the Gates, relax, you don't have to Die to see them. And, unless something happens- I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing like that will happen to you.”

_Coming from the guy that can literally pull the stars from the sky... that's still not all that comforting!_

“Look at it this way, if this part works, you'll be safe and sound with Foggy, back where you belong.”

_You're worried, Murdock... What am I fucking missing here?_

“We have to find someone specific. He, he's able to pull this Resurrection off.”

“Who?” Karen's question mirrored Clint's as Matt walked onto the landing platform. “Who specifically do we need?”

“Ezekiel... The angel of Transformation and Destruction... He, he could pull this off. He- he raised flora and fauna across the barren world when God cast him out for Refusing to Destroy Eden. He, he could raise this many... Once we have him, once I wake him up completely... His being in Heaven, it should already have Awoken him, but- once here, once back in his body... Wade's a fucking shit show, but he's a helpful shit show.”

“Wait a fucking minute, hold the fucking phone. Wade- Deadpool Wade?”

Matt blinked at him and tilted his head, “What? Wade Wilson is the name he goes by here on Earth.”

“Holy- fuck... Oh, I'll start praying-” Clint rushed off while Matt rolled his eyes.

_Ready, Karen, I'm- we're going to depart and, you'll probably feel really weak after housing me for so long._

“Yeah, Matt, I'm- I'm good, go on... bring them back to us.”

_See you soon, Karen, hopefully with my own two eyes and not a reflection._

Karen was going to laugh, going to say some quirky response but she suddenly felt really dizzy and light headed before seeming to find her balance and blink down at the people falling like dominoes. “Please, God, please... Let this work.”

-

Karen shrugged off the silhouette in the distance before noticing those below starting to rouse and shuffle before she grinned, “They're back! Matt's back!” She called into the building and smiled as she rushed him when he landed. “It worked?”

“Not everyone, not yet. We're, we're gonna have to help. Once he was bound to the living again, it- he's got a few things rattling right now. He needs to settle himself. And, with this much Demonic energy, he should be able to pull it together easier.”

Wade was shuffling and shrugging away from his grip on Matt, “I, I know what I'm supposed to do, I just- dead head about how.”

“Um, give them a body, let them be the deciding party, right? I mean, you brought Matt and yourself back without any issues didn't you?”

“Well, yeah but, we're... Aware, humans aren't...”

“Wade, just, think of the World, not just the bar I grabbed you from or the home area you live in, the entire World. And just, make it Be.”

“This- this is the guy you want to Fix This?!”

“Not now, Stark,” Matt growled before turning his attention to Wade. “Listen to Me, Brother. You sprouted the first plot of fertile ground after Eden was destroyed. You, thought of the little things, Father missed. Not just, the birds and the beasts, you thought of the little creatures that tied it all together, that helped and made it continue on. You thought to show Humans what Transformation could be, what Change could truly be with things like volcanoes creating islands in the vast ocean and the butterflies flitting about. The mountains springing up when the earth moves... You thought of all the little things. Now, think of this one Big thing. And Will it into Being.”

“I- can't, I don't know how,” Wade was shaking...

“Ezekiel, you know how, you're just Afraid to Remember. Remember it, All, and you'll see you have nothing to Fear.” Matt jumped back, holding an arm out at the others beginning to gather at the manifestation. “Stop Fighting What and Who you are, Brother. Just, let it Be. You're not Just an Angel of Destruction, you're the Angel of Transformation. Transform this half dead planet back to the way it was. Restore our Garden.” Matt was smiling at the pressure building in the room. “That's it, come on... Bring them back, all of them.” He winced against the sudden discharge of energy before rushing forward to catch Wade as he faded and mumbled something he couldn't catch. “Wade, you okay?”

“Gonna need some energy drinks or somethin' if we're still goin' ta war...”

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy,” some habits never died, and by God was Matt so glad he kept most of his from before his sight was restored.

-

Matt was smiling as he heard the man his Marker led him to tearfully talking with someone on the phone. It was his daughter, his little girl, he'd lost. That's what had made him so sad the Marker had burned and twisted like a living ember whenever he'd thought about it. “What's her name,” he couldn't help asking.

“Cassie,” was said with a smile, he flinched in surprise at the hug, “Thank you!”

Matt couldn't help but hug back, probably harder than he should, “You- it's probably best not to thank me for that... given, everything that's gone down today.”

“I, honestly don't care. Thank you! If not for you, my little girl... She'd still be, gone... She's, she's my everything and she was just, suddenly gone...”

“Trust me, I've been there. Least you can look at the bright side, you get to go home to her. Give her a hug for me, won't you?”

He smiled at the laugh, even it held undertones, “Yeah, I'll, definitely do that- Um, I, well other than the million of names Stark has called you, I didn't catch your name.”

“Matt, Matt Murdock.”

“Huh, doesn't explain the whole Lucy talk...”

Matt laughed, “That's, complicated but, I'm- I'm the Literal Devil. Lucifer is what most humans have called me since my Fall. God wanted to make an Example of me... Did a fucking good job of it too...”

“Alright, we're ready, your guys ready to do this?”

Matt blinked up, smirking at the changed costume he could remember from his childhood, “What, Cap, no wings?”

Matt was chuckling at the growl and eye roll when he tapped his finger against his temple, “I hated that costume so much...”

“Yeah, we're- we're chomping at the bit ready for the war call.”

“Where's your armor?”

Matt shook his head, “I don't have armor designed for wings... I, don't usually go out like this.”

“Come on, let's see if Stark can set you up with some armor at least. Um, The uh, horns and wings it? Or, ya got a tail or something to go with it?”

“Nah, no tails, just, what you see.”

“Come on then, we got a war to get back to.”

“Matt,” he blinked back and smiled at the shrug, “Um, I'm Scott, Lang, I, feel you should know that.”

Matt blinked and then smiled, “Technically, I shouldn't... But, it was nice meeting you, Scott. I guess I'll see you on the battle field. Unless you head back to your little girl, which, I know I would...”

“You got someone waiting for you too, so- The Devil's whole thing is punishing sinners, right? What's the punishment for wiping out half a planet?”

“Oh, I'm kinda thinking a solar system to the face... But I'm open for suggestions.” Matt was grinning at the laughter as he followed the actual Captain America. “I'm not going to like dealing with this am I?”

“Probably not, but, he's liable to go overboard and- well you've been warned.”

“Oh boy...”

“I miss my wings,” Wade mumbled the moment Matt got his armor situated and made sure he had full motion.

“Yeah,” he couldn't help smiling. “What's to keep you from having them again?” He took a deep breath as Stark called for their 'ride' to his ally, smiling as he saw the vast collections of portals begin to open up.

“Have you looked at me?! I'm not... worthy of them anymore.”

Matt shook his head as he all but dragged him out onto the landing pad, “Take a look around you... You brought them Back to us. If Anyone was worthy of their wings, it's You.” He smiled as he knocked his shoulder, “Come on, let's go raise some Hell.” The moment he left the platform, wings spread as he headed toward the portal, the army shifted, quickly following. Matt was grinning when he saw the wings spreading behind him.

“TO WAR!”

-

Matt shivered the moment he was through the portal, shaking off the chill and creep of Death as he circled back around, though seeing Wade's bright wings shifting and following close behind did bring some color into the stark darkness of a dead world. “This place, its dead, all of it...”

“Welcome to us, when it's our Time,” Wade mumbled as he flapped to sidle up toward him.

“Yeah, but it's like, even-” Matt stared at the horizon, frowning at the pulsing of the distant star, the sun to this world. “The whole, thing, is dying...”

“Nothing lives forever,” Wade shrugged before Matt swooped down, “So, what's the plan, boss?”

Matt was smirking at the dumbfounded staring. “We're here to help, just, stand clear, alright?”

“Stand clear?” Matt blinked at the kid, tilting his head, “Um, Mr. Stark...?”

“They're, allies, Peter. Just, do what he says.”

“So, where is this asshole?” Matt grinned, the chuckle was dark as he pointed toward one responsible. “Ready up, that's our guy.”

“Pete, they, they're not Human so, just, take care of yourself, kid, alright?”

Matt shook his head as he took off, “Let's start this out with a bang.” He was actually cackling when he saw dragons suddenly start springing up. And here he thought the last of them had been killed off... He swung toward them, “Take care of the bigger troops, take all of them you can, let the ground take care of the ground.” He grinned at the roars before he swung away, arching upward and laughing, whistling some old tune he barely remembered from school as he reached out. “Incoming, Stark...”

“Stand clear of the big guy!”

 _God's will be done..._ Without Him, they never would have made it to Heaven, without Him they wouldn't have gathered, and without Him they wouldn't be here, now, righting the Wrong committed. “Moon, incoming.”

“Moon, what?!”

It felt like plucking a rock from the ground, he laughed, “Stay clear, Mortar incoming!” He heard and felt when some flier crossed by him, flying and ushering the ground below clear before he launched it. It would eat up a lot of the remaining oxygen, but it was worth seeing the wide eyed expression as a dead flaming planet came barreling down on them.

“Murdock, that's gonna throw us off course!”

Stark was cracking up, “How's it feel asshole?!”

The impact wasn't what he'd intended... Someone, or multiple someones were holding it back, “Ruin all my fun...” It did leave an amusing crater and cause giant cracks to form, splitting some of the world into chasms. “Round two, incoming,” he called the moment he saw him stumbling, stunned, but still standing.

“How many fucking moons are you going to throw at this guy?!”

“Not moons, not this time...”

“Oh shit, oh shit, rapid fire incoming! Keep clear!” Wade yelled as he circled, drawing the attention of others to get the detracted fighters clear.

Matt was grinning as the first strike, a small piece broken off on entry, knocked him square in his chest. That, alone, might have saved him... When the rest started landing, it kept knocking him around, farther and farther way from the impact before suddenly dropping him into one of the rifts that cropped up from the first strike. The last strike was large enough the earth shifted under them, reforming to smooth some of the mountainous terrain as he landed. “He can't do this again, right Stark? You said, the Stones were destroyed. There's no chance- he'd ever have that much power again, right?”

“Do you Really wanna take a chance at it?!”

“I- I'm not going to make that call, Stark. That's not, it's not my job. He's, wounded, he's disoriented, he's weak... But alive, and trapped for at least the moment. I can, I can,” Matt's eyes turned toward the pulse of the sun, “This entire Domain is Dead, Stark. I can- clean up the remains... If- if he doesn't make it, that's God's Will at that point. But, we need to start falling back, or we all won't make it.”

“What are you going to do?”

Matt looked up toward the sun, “That, is a push away from Ending all this... I'm going to give it a shove in the right direction to not become a problem down the line for someone.”

“Shit, what's the countdown?”

Matt smiled, “It'll take me a few minutes to stoke it into burning itself out. After that, only God knows for sure what happens.”

“Hey, Wilson! Cover your boy, we'll handle keeping them from getting to Thanos while we clear our guys out.”

Matt was busy concentrating, pulling that energy, that fuel, smiling when his efforts presented in huge strikes of solar rays, “Can you keep me covered for 5 minutes?”

“If those get any bigger, I don't know what's going to happen, I saw that shit from Here...”

“I've got a few thousand years to burn off... It's gonna take at least 5 minutes or else I'll obliterate everything trying to force it to burn hot enough to finish it off.”

“Keep it up, I got your back, babycakes.”

-

Matt kept working, pulling what he could from the star, wincing at some of the flares being strong enough to send a ripple through the rest of this galaxy. “Ease up on the light show Lucifer!”

“Got another idea for burning out a sun with over 2 millennia left on its clock?! I'm all ears!” Matt grinned when it burned down enough, “Tell me when we're clear, I'll pull the pin!”

“Working on it.”

“Murdock, time to by flutterby! Let's go! We're outa here!” Wade was waving him on into a portal. “Let's go!” Matt smiled as he gave the star one last final pull, turning away when if flared so hot it turned blinding before it seemed the world went dark as he headed toward the only light source available, wings beating hard against the sudden winds as Wade grabbed onto him, “Help, pull him in!”

“What the fuck?!”

“God's Sin Eater... The sun turned into a black hole! Get him through before it gets too strong!”

That's why it went dark... Matt flapped hard, fingers digging in at the portal's edge, trying to make it through. “Parker, help!” Stark grabbed his arm, jets firing as another grabbed on, his shoulder pulled hard enough he cried out and grabbed for the helping arms when it pull out of socket. “We need help!”

“Get him through! Come one, move it...”

“BUCK! HELP! Pull, pull hard, we'll deal with everything after. Don't be gentle, the longer this thing stays open the more problems we got.”

“You're gonna take his fucking arm off, grab his chest,” Matt growled but clung as something wrapped his torso, trying to tuck his wings against it but feathers were being pulled out as harsh as the draw was before he finally tumbled forward.

Everything just, stopped.

“Jesus Christ, that was close,” Wade finally broke the silence, followed by panting out a laugh, “Murdock... everything still attached?”

Matt winced, “You were right about taking my arm off... Nearly did- fuck, I hate slings...”

Wade jumped up, panicked baby noises and all as he kept reaching out and panicked flapping his hands, “Can I, help you with that? Just, until we make sure you're okay? Oh, fuck, your wings are wrecked... Shit! Oh, those beautiful pinions, gone...”

Matt snorted, trying to sit up and whining when his arm felt like it was hanging by barely any tissue and possibly some thread from what was left of the armor on it, “They'll grow back... That's not a priority.”

“What if they don't though?”

“Not a priority...”

“Shit... He musta hated that guy as much as we did... When was the last time you have a sun burn out like that, and end up with that big of a fucking black hole?”

“Never,” Matt mumbled, “I wasn't on black hole detail, remember? I just, burned them out- that was someone else's job.”

“You know, with that- there's no way any of them survived... Right?”

Matt sighed and shook his head, “God's Will-”

“Billions of souls... I guess they did need a balance after all. How many do you think got swept up in that?”

Matt grumbled when he finally got to his feet, “I honestly, don't want to think about it, I just hope it was enough balance out enough to not have another fucking disaster...”

“Yeah, better start prayin' yer the one still in the old man's good book.” Wade reached out when he wince and clutched his injured arm. “Let's get that looked at, I'll- tell everyone to fuck off back home.”

“I'm pretty sure after all this, I'm no the only one...”

“You ever been through a shoulder relocation before?” Matt blinked at the young, unsure voice before laughing. “I just, thought I'd warn ya, it hurts.”

“Kid, I've been at this a lot longer than you have.”

“Oh, yeah, by what, a year, tops?”

Matt snickered, “You're, Pete right?”

“Peter, Parker. Um, I didn't catch a name, Mr. Stark calls people a lot of names...”

“Peter, nope, no, no, no, that one's on the no contact list,” Matt blinked at Stark ushering the kid away. “He's, yeah he's a good guy, it seems but just don't risk it.”

“But, Mr. Stark, he and his friends just-”

“Made a fucking black hole... No contact, alright?”

Matt growled and rubbed his eyes, “I didn't make a black hole, I just burned out a sun!”

“Exactly, Murdock!”

Matt shook his head, “So, where's medical again?”

“Welcome to the club, Devil's food cake, I'll show you the way.” Matt grumbled at Wade herding him on while more than a few were left scratching their heads.

-

Matt was grumbling, shifting the sling to make sure it wasn't slipping as he headed out, “Can I at least get a drink for all that bullshit?” Oh he was in no mood for the side eye tonight, “Wanna see my ID?”

Stark was still giving him the side eye, “Yeah, actually...”

Matt grumbled but he still got his wallet out to hold it up, at least he'd been lucky enough to be able to change out of the suite before the fight. “Legal, can I get my drink now?” Stark was doing something with the ID, holding it up and probably checking it for fraud while Matt blinked when someone he hadn't met handed him a glass, “Thanks.”

“No, thank you,” he was smiling as the man sipped his beer, “Honestly, I don't care, after all that, you earned a drink, kid.”

Matt grumbled, “I'm not a kid, I just look like it.”

“Yeah, well, I don't look my age either. So, wanna explain what the hell happened back there?”

Matt smirked, shrugging, “A hell of a lot of luck and just sheer will.”

“Hey, is Murdock still here? I wanted him to meet someone before he headed out.”

“Yeah, he's in here having a drink,” Stark called back when he heard Scott's voice.

“Ha, told ya- There he is,” Matt blinked as Scott set down a young girl, “That's Matt.”

“Hi,” he couldn't help but smile at the grin and wave, “It's nice to meet you again.”

He chuckled, “For once, I agree. It's good to see you find your dad, Foggy was worried about you when we came and got you all.”

“He, was confused too when they wouldn't let us in... Will he remember too?”

Matt shook his head, “No. The younger you are, the more and easier it is to Remember things like that- The older you get, it's like, a bad feeling or dream, sometimes pieces might kinda swim up but, since you didn't get past the Gate, you'll remember for awhile at least. There will be a day you won't, but, if you're lucky that'll be years down the line.”

“Kinda, like... Ghosts?”

Matt blinked, “Yeah, I- remember a few of Foggy's kin recalling memories of seeing 'ghosts'. But, I doubt even half of them actually remember seeing them if they did.”

“Wait, who's Foggy?” Scott looked worried as he knelt down to hug his daughter.

“Mr. Nelson, Matt's husband... He, was waiting for him to come back, he said he'd help me find you. I was alone so he sang to me and told me stories about his crazy cousins and the family trips. He said, if anyone could help find you, it'd be Matt.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through Foggy's singing...” Matt smirked as she started giggling. “He's got the spirit for it, his voice on the other hand...”

“Eh, it wasn't that bad. I mean, dad's is worse-”

Matt cracked up at Scott's face, “Is it now?” His grin turned face splitting as Scott kept arguing his case and from the look of things, there was no hope. “Oh, I do want you to help me out with something Cassie... I, uh, well, I used to be blind, so, I don't know a lot of the features my phone can do beyond the accessibility. Could you help me figure out video calling? I, wanna show Foggy everything turned out alright. Maybe, if we're lucky, he'll remember a little something.”

That seemed to brighten the mood even more, “Yeah, okay. Let me see it.” Matt winced, realizing his phone pocket was on his bad side, before handing it off. “Um, can his phone do video calls? If his can't or yours can't you can't do a video call.”

“It should, his is actually newer than mine. His crapped out on him first, so I have the oldest one.”

“Alright, um, oh, uh, daddy, I might need some help. I don't know this menu.”

“It's still set up for voice cues, just push the button on the side here, and tell it to call Foggy for a voice call. I'm not sure if it can video call that way though.”

“Call Foggy,” Cassie's voice was a little worried but she smiled, “Um, hold on. One second, Mr. Nelson.” Matt heard tapping before the phone was held up to him, “Here you go, Matt.”

“Matt, buddy, you asking strangers for help with video calls now? Well, if anyone would know how to teach you how to do it, a kid would be the best choice.”

Matt shrugged and frowned when Cassie's smile started slipping, “Sorry, Foggy, uh, I've kinda got someone I want you to meet and I wasn't sure if they'd ever make it to the Kitchen...” Matt swung the phone, blinking and a bit confused at the camera blurring reminding too much of when he first got his sight back, “This is Cassie, and Scott- Lang.” Matt's brow quirked up as Foggy's sass and smirk dropped into an open mouthed gape.

“Is that who I think it is?”

Matt smiled and nodded, “Yeah- is, is it obvious?”

Foggy snorted, “Only if they've known you for years, Murdock.”

Matt chuckled, “Good-”

“Um, Mr. Nelson, I wanna make sure to thank you for helping me, even if you don't remember,” Cassie interrupted before bouncing a little, “Miss Friday, um, where's the bathroom? I don't like going on planes...”

Matt snickered as Cassie rushed off once she'd been given the directions, “She, says you sang to her to help calm her down and tried to help her find her dad, but, you probably won't remember.”

“Shit, did I get blackout drunk and find a lost kid or something? I know I'm missing some time but it wasn't that much was it?”

“No, Foggy, um, it wasn't- I'll explain it all once I get home.”

“Good, she, she found her dad then. You said Scott and Cassie Lang right? So, you found him?”

“Yeah, Foggy, I found him.”

“She, uh, gone?”

“Yeah, she's off to the bathroom before she and Scott head home.”

“So, you have a little sister...”

Matt was smiling and nodding, “Apparently, I do.”

“She's adorable, Matt.” Matt nodded, he wasn't the only one still stuck in old habits. “I can see the similarities. She missed out on fluffy duckling look though.”

Matt chuckled, “Thank God for that...”


End file.
